Slasher
Slashers are the most common form of Necromorphs encountered in the Dead Space universe. While relatively weak when alone, and possessing slow reflexes, Slashers can pose a serious threat when in groups. Overview Created from a single human corpse the Slasher is also one of the most interesting and varied of the recombinant organisms one might encounter. The variation is best brought attention to by the creature's most distinguishing feature: its slashing arms. These limbs are sometimes created by mutating existing limbs, lengthening and reinforcing them, driving a long, heavy blade through the palm. In others the slashing arms are entirely new appendages sprouting from the shoulder blades, showing utterly alien bone and ligaments (the band-like structures that attach bones to each other and bones to muscle) wrapped around with specifically overdeveloped musculature. Like an alligator jaw, in both types these limbs are strongest moving only in certain directions: along the inward sweep and downward stroke. This makes the attacking blow devastating, and any grasping hold initially unbreakable, however unless quickly disabled a victim can easily break free and even retaliate. For this reason grappling Slashers are quick to strike for the neck, tearing into vital blood vessels. Another varying feature upon Slashers is the lower set of limbs. In all but one variant, these atrophied limbs sprout out from the abdomen. In certain cases these appear to be the original arms clapped down the sides of the body, the forelimbs hanging limp before the hips. In others spindly, vestigial arms poke out from the exposed abdominal cavity, providing no other visible use than in keeping the belly exposed to the open. Regardless of their origins, these limbs seem serve no purpose, as they are too small and lacking in blades or claws to slash or rend, and have not been seen to aid in a grapple. Certain features are all but universal to the Slasher breed, such as the stiff vocal chords and hunched back to better angle the slashing arms. The bones of the feet are fused and lengthened while the heel bone is extended almost parallel to the angle of the sole, forming a sharp peg that aids in balance. While this modified digitigrade (toe-foot) may aid the creature in rapidly crawling through vents and running, it is less than optimal in simple walking, and as such Slashers have difficulty holding their balance without constantly moving their slashing limbs in counter-weight. Combat Strategy ''Dead Space & Dead Space 2 *A Slasher dies immediately after losing both arms. *When a leg is severed a Slasher's mobility is severely hindered, and it becomes a much more vulnerable target. It must raise and stabilize its arms in order to start moving again. *Decapitation does not kill a Slasher. *The Slasher sometimes feigns death after being dismembered, and will attack when you turn your back, get near it, or damage it. If a Slasher feigns death and you have the Kinesis module, then you should have time to find a sharp object (like a severed Slasher blade) with which to kill it. *Some Slashers, instead of charging straight towards you, will instead leap into a nearby vent (where they aren't exposed to danger), travel to a vent closer to you and burst out of it. Be wary of the location of vents in a room with multiple Slashers; stay away from them and listen for persistent bumping sounds in the ventilation system. *Any weapon is effective against Slashers, however which to use depends largely on the number of them encountered at a time. In ones-to-threes, weapons such as the Plasma Cutter or Pulse Rifle are more than adequate. In groups any larger, or made up of Enhanced versions, support weapons that to do high amounts of damage, or are capable of inflicting damage to more than one creature are highly recommended. *Do not attempt consecutive melee attacks. Slashers can and will block them, or utterly ignore them after the first strike and either slash or grapple. *If confronted with Slashers and Infectors, go for the Infector. Dead Space: Extraction *Cutting off one or both legs will cause a Slasher to crawl at you. However, they tend to require '''both' arms to be shot off. *Melee is even less effective now. The unlimited ammo of the Rivet Gun is much more useful. Death Scenes thumb|300px|right *The Slasher grabs Isaac with its limbs and latches onto his neck with its jaws. If the action sequence is succeeded, Isaac will push the Slasher away and punch its head off with his weapon. This is not a guaranteed kill unless the Slasher is heavily damaged. Should the action sequence fail, the Slasher decapitates Isaac and throws his corpse to the ground before proceeding to gnaw at his headless body. *If Isaac runs out of health when hit by a Slasher's scythes, whatever part of him is hit will be dismembered and he will be killed instantly. *If Isaac is fatally hit by a Spitter's projectile, he will usually be blown in half, as well as losing other limbs. *The Zealot Slasher and certain other Slasher types like the doctor variant grab Isaac and begin to stab him in the shoulder. If the action sequence is failed it stabs him in the throat and leaves him to die from blood loss, leaving his body intact. If the action sequence is succeeded, Isaac rips off one of the Zealot's scythes and stabs it in it's side. *When Isaac is still in his straitjacket at the beginning of Dead Space 2, a Slasher will leap out of a wheelchair and pounce on him, triggering an action sequence. If successful, Isaac will kick the Slasher into a door as it closes, crushing it. If failed, it will decapitate Isaac by stabbing his neck multiple times. Trivia *In Dead Space 2, there is a glitch in Chapter 10 where a Slasher will appear on top of the Centrifuge Cooling Tower. *In the animated movie Dead Space: Downfall, the creation of male Slashers is the same in comparison to their creation in the game. However, Infectors never seem to produce enhanced Slashers. *Zealot Slashers' original arms are left almost unaltered, but lie frozen in the Unitologist prayer position: wrists crossed, fingers extended back towards one another, symbolizing the Marker. Whether they're bonded in place, somehow retained a semblance of consciousness like the Guardian or just simple rigor mortis is unknown. *In Dead Space 2 Multiplayer, Slashers can be seen walking around and attacking Human players. Because the only playable characters on the Necromorph team are the Spitter, Lurker, The Pack, and the Puker the Slashers are A.I. controlled and assist the Necromorph side. They act the same way as they do in the campaign, and the model that is used is always the female slasher with distinct Uber morph-like "face lumps". *Only one Slasher appears in Dead Space: Aftermath, which Nolan Stross creates when he places a Marker fragment next to a corpse. Its escape was prior to the Necromorph outbreak aboard the O'Bannon. *There has only been one time where a regular Slasher used the mini arms on its abdomen area to assist in a kill. In Chapter 1 of Dead Space, after the ride down the elevator, you'll enter the room where you get the Plasma Cutter. Behind the locked door is a man getting mauled by a Slasher, with the mini arms holding the man in place. No matter what you do, the Slasher will be faster and kill him. *In addition, a Slasher used its abdominal arms, in Dead Space: Downfall, to grab Hanson when it attempted to kill him. *The basic "naked" Slasher model will make constant gurgling and choking sounds as it approaches the, though usually when it is unseen. *When crawling through vents, slashers will make various growling, and even howling sounds that may unease the player. Gallery File:Slasher_male_scientist.jpg|A Slasher scientist. File:Slasher male2.jpg|A Slasher civilian. Slasher security2.jpg|A Slasher Security Officer. Slasher patient.jpg|A Slasher patient. Slasher doctor.jpg|A Slasher doctor. File:Slasher_male_armor.jpg|A Slasher with armored legs. File:Slasher_male3.jpg|Another Slasher. Slasher miner.jpg|A Slasher miner. File:Slasher_zealot.jpg|A Monk Slasher from Dead Space 2. File:Slasher_twisted.jpg|A twisted Slasher from Dead Space 2. File:Slasher_male.jpg|A male Slasher from Dead Space 2. File:Slasher_female2.jpg|A female Slasher from Dead Space 2 File:Spitter_DS2.jpg|Another female Slasher from Dead Space 2. File:Slasher_female.jpg|A female Slasher from Dead Space. File:DS - Slasher.png|Most common Slasher model. Slasher enhanced DS2.jpg|An Enhanced Slasher in Dead Space 2. File:ds2enhancedslasher.jpg|Another Enhanced Slasher. File:Slasher_male2.jpg|A Slasher. File:Slasher_doctor.jpg File:Slasher concept.jpg|Early concept of the Slasher for Dead Space File:Slasher_patient.jpg File:Slasher01.jpg|Early Slasher model. File:Surrounded.jpg|Artwork depicting Isaac surrounded by a group of Slashers. File:Playing dead.jpg|An example of a Slasher feigning its "death" in Dead Space . File:Slasher_miner.jpg File:Slasher_security2.jpg File:Slasher_male4.jpg|Concept art of an infected Miner for Dead Space 2 File:Slasher_enhanced2_DS2.jpg|Enhanced slasher concept for Dead Space 2 File:Slasher_patient2.jpg|Concept art of an infected doctor for Dead Space 2 File:concept uni slasher.jpg|Concept art of a Zealot Slasher for Dead Space 2. File:DS2 - Slasher Variants.jpg|Concept art of Slasher variants in Dead Space 2. File:Dslasher.png|A Slasher with remnants of the P.C.S.I SEC RIG in Dead Space: Downfall. File:Ignition - Slashers.jpg|Slashers as seen in Dead Space: Ignition. File:NECA Slasher Figure.jpg|A Slasher figurine by NECA File:Uni_Slasher.jpg|A Zealot-variant Slasher approaches Isaac from behind. Appearances *''Dead Space: Martyr'' *''Dead Space: Downfall'' *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space (Comics)'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space: Extraction (Comics)'' *''Dead Space: Salvage (Comics'') *''Dead Space: Aftermath'' *''Dead Space: Ignition'' *''Dead Space 2'' and Severed DLC pack Sources __NOWYSIWYG__